The present invention is related to U.S. Applications entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Activating a Crash Countermeasure in Response to the Braking Capability of a Vehiclexe2x80x9d and entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Activating a Crash Countermeasure in Response to the Road Conditionxe2x80x9d filed simultaneously herewith and hereby incorporated by reference.
Auto manufacturers are investigating radar, lidar, and vision-based pre-crash sensing systems to improve occupant safety. Current vehicles ty accelerometers that measure forces acting on the vehicle body. In response to accelerometers, airbags or other safety devices are employed. Also, Global Position Systems (GPS) systems are used in vehicles as part of navigation systems.
In certain crash situations, it would be desirable to provide information to the vehicle operator before forces actually act upon the vehicle. As mentioned above, known systems employ combinations of radar, lidar and vision systems to detect the presence of an object in front of the vehicle a predetermined time before an actual crash occurs.
Other systems broadcast their positions to other vehicles where the positions are displayed to the vehicle operator. The drawback to this system is that the driver is merely warned of the presence of a nearby vehicle without intervention. In a crowded traffic situation, it may be difficult for a vehicle operator to react to a crowded display.
It would be desirable to provide a system that takes into consideration the position of other vehicles and, should the situation warrant, provide crash mitigation.
The present invention provides an improved pre-crash sensing system that deploys a counter-measure in response to the position the object detected.
In one aspect of the invention, a system for sensing a potential collision of a first vehicle with a second vehicle that transmits a second position signal. The first vehicle has a pre-crash sensing system includes a memory that stores vehicle data and generates a vehicle data signal. A first global positioning system generates a first position signal corresponding to a position of the first vehicle. A first sensor generates sensor data signals from the first vehicle. A receiver receives a second position signal from the second vehicle. A countermeasure system is also coupled within the first vehicle. A controller is coupled to the memory, the global positioning receiver the first sensor and the counter measure system. The controller determines a distance to the second vehicle in as a function of the second position signal, determines a first vehicle trajectory from the sensor data signals and the position signal. The controller determines a threat level as a function of the distance and the first vehicle trajectory and activates the counter-measure system in response to the threat level.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for operating a pre-crash sensing system for a first vehicle proximate a second vehicle a counter-measure system comprises: generating a vehicle data signal; generating a first position signal corresponding to a position of the first vehicle; generating sensor signals from the first vehicle; receiving a second position signal from the second vehicle; determining a distance to the second vehicle in as a function of the second position signal; determining a first vehicle trajectory from said vehicle data, said sensor signals and said position signal; determining a threat level as a function of the distance and said first vehicle trajectory; and activating a counter-measure system in response to the threat level.